


Safe

by Phils_Constellation_Heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, a mess, and lance is just, but dont worry itll be ok, hes trying, keith is bad with emotions ok, klance, this gets realy angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phils_Constellation_Heart/pseuds/Phils_Constellation_Heart
Summary: Keith is the worst leader Lance has ever met. He's going to get an earful if he yells at him one more time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aye I finished this a lot quicker than I thought I was going to! I'm really happy with this, because angst is my signature thing to write (even though this is my first time putting angst on here, it's all over my tumblr hehe). This was also inspired by a post by spycookiez: http://spycookiez.tumblr.com/post/153111953692/something-i-want-in-season-2
> 
> I kinda veered off of it a bit, but still. 
> 
> I'm sorry I make my children suffer.

“Let’s run it one more time. We can do better.” Keith said to the other paladins. They all assumed their positions, taking out their bayards. He nodded to Allura, who pressed the start simulation button again. 

“It’s been a long week, give it up, Kogane...” Lance mumbled to himself as the robots started to file in. 

 

Lance was right. It had been a long week. Everyone had finally gotten back together after the wormhole incident, much worse for wear than they thought. They had barely settled back in before Zarkon and his men invaded the ship, causing chaos. Worst of all, they had kidnapped Shiro. Keith had assumed the role of leader, as per Shiro’s request. It was hard to adjust to, barely being able to calm down before they were already thrown into making a plan to get him back. Most of the team reluctantly accepted it, but Lance wasn’t having any of it. It didn’t make sense to him. Why Keith, out of all of them? Lance was the first to find a lion. He might have had help from Keith...But still. He also saved Shiro initially! He swooped in like a knight in shining armor and saved the prince! He did need to use Keith as an escape...And probably wouldn’t have gotten out of there alive without him. But he did help. He should be the leader. Hell, he’ll let Keith be co-leader if it makes him feel better.

 

“Lance! Watch out! Hunk yelled, bringing the blue paladin out of his thoughts. He spun around, only to be greeted by one of the training robots. It’s eyes glowed red as it swung a long sword at him. He launched backwards, screaming and crashing into Pidge, knocking them both over with a yelp.

“Ow! Son of a-”

“Lance!” Hunk cried again, starting to run across the training field. He too was stopped by another robot, however. The robot charged at the duo, and Lance scrambled to get his bayard.

“Damnit.” He snapped, noticing that he had dropped it during the fall. He turned back to Pidge, who was clutching her ankle. He quickly threw his body over her, protecting her. If he couldn’t attack, he’d defend. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow. But it never came. He slowly moved off her and watched the robot power down, along with all the other training sims. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That was way too close.” Pidge said. He nodded, turning back to her.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, worry lacing his voice. They didn’t need to be down another teammate. Hunk ran over to the commotion, joining them. He knelt down beside her, helping her get to her feet.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just twisted a bit wrong. Probably from when you crashed into me.” She said. Lance frowned.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thanks for being my human meat shield. You didn’t have to do that.” She gave him a small smile.

“What the hell was that?!” Keith yelled, storming over to the others. Allura followed closely behind, holding some type of Altean equivalent to an ice pack. She handed it to Pidge, who mouthed a thank you to her.

“Well, it was about to be a pile of chopped up paladins.” Hunk said, shrugging.

“This isn’t funny! A screw-up like that in battle could cost Shiro’s life!”

“Keith, take a breath. That was some excellent team-”

“Oh, like our lives don’t matter?!” Lance snapped, cutting off Allura.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He said, crossing his arms.

“No, actually, I don’t, ‘cause all this past week you’ve only cared about him!”

“And you haven’t cared enough about him! All you’ve done is complain about me!” Lance stood up and began walking towards him. He stopped in front of the dark haired boy, fury racing through him.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you would treat us like human beings and not your personal emotional punching bags!” 

“I’m disciplining everyone! Unlike you, I’m doing what’s best for the team!” He retorted, glaring at him. Lance let out a forced laugh.

“Discipline? Oh please. You’re hilarious.” Hunk stepped in between them, placing his hands up.

“Alright...Maybe we should take a little break...” 

“Yeah, we’re all tired and starving, Keith.” Pidge chimed in.

“No! We’re not taking any breaks! We need to prepare ourselves!” He moved past Hunk and stood right in front of Lance. 

“And you need to stop acting like a child. You could have easily gotten out of that situation without my help.”

“Oh yeah? Enlighten me, mullet boy! Tell me how I could have gotten out of that with no weapon, and an injured teammate!” Lance flung his hands up in the air, gesturing along to his words. 

“You could have taken her bayard and used it!”

“Because me grabbing a weapon that is personalized to each pilot, one I have no idea how to use, would definitely have saved the damn day.” Allura stepped forward and put her hand on Keith’s shoulder, trying to calm the rage she saw boiling inside of him.

“We should break for dinner. They won’t be able to fight if they don’t have any energy. We can run it a couple more times after dinner, if that’s what you’d like.” She said.

“Shiro would want us to keep going. So that’s what we’re doing.” Keith said sharply. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Oh don’t you have a mind of your own?! You’re not Shiro! Think for yourself for once!” 

“I never said I was! I’m just trying to lead this team! That’s why he put me in charge! He knew I could handle it!” He yelled back. 

“Well, he made a mistake!” 

“Lance-” Allura started.

“All you are is a detached, heartless, failure of a teammate! You’re not our leader! You never will be!” 

 

The room grew silent, a thick layer of tension falling onto the group. They stared at the duo, glancing back and forth between them. Their eyes stayed locked, but the bitter expression that once occupied Keith’s face had fallen into something that no one could see as anything less than betrayal.

“That’s enough. I will not tolerate any more of this yelling. We are taking a break.” Allura demanded. 

“I know I’m not a leader.” Keith began, “I’m not like Shiro, or Allura, or Coran. But I’m trying. This is not the situation I want to be in either, Lance. But this is where he put me. Either you can stay here and accept that, or leave. I don’t care. We can work without you. I don’t need you.” It was Lance’s turn to lose his footing, his anger immediately diminishing with the last sentence. 

“Fine.” He said flatly. He ripped off his helmet and shoved it in Keith’s hands. He walked past everyone, not making eye contact as he left the training room. Silence fell among them once again. They all turned to Keith, who was staring at the helmet in his hands.

“Keith...?” Pidge asked hesitantly.

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” He said, his voice small. He too headed towards the door, carrying Lance’s helmet with him.

 

\------

 

Lance laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. 

“Stupid training. Stupid Keith. Stupid everything.“ He groaned, covering his face with his hands. It had been a couple hours since the fight, but the words still echoed in his head.

“I don’t need you.” 

He flipped to his side, curling up.

 

He didn’t mean it. 

 

Sure, him and Keith had been getting on each other’s nerves more than usual, and a blowout was bound to happen...Maybe not to this degree, but it was going to happen nonetheless. He said some things he didn’t mean, it happens. It shouldn’t be hurting him this much. This was Keith we’re talking about. He snaps at everyone all the time, right? It should have blown over by now, though. They should be sitting at the dinner table, laughing about it, back to being the “lamest excuse for rivals”, as Pidge put it. But it hasn’t happened. 

 

He couldn’t have meant it...right? 

 

Then he thought to what he said to him. A sinking feeling fell in his chest.

“You’re not our leader! You never will be!” 

Those eight words made his stomach churn. He didn’t mean them. He never would. He was just angry, that’s all. He doesn’t even know what he was angry at. It wasn’t Keith, shockingly. He can’t be angry at Keith. He doesn’t know why but he just can’t be angry at him. Annoyed? Sure. But never angry. Maybe he was angry with himself. He did screw up and almost get his teammate and himself seriously hurt. But he’s done that a lot. Hell, he’s the one who left Shiro to get the others.

 

Oh. Right. Shiro.

 

He missed him. A lot. He wasn’t going to admit it to anyone, but he did. It didn’t help that he personally blamed himself for what had happened. He wouldn’t tell anyone that, either. But it was genuinely his fault. He was the closest to his room. When he heard the crash, he stumbled into the room half asleep, expecting Shiro to have fallen off the bed or something of the sorts. What he didn’t expect was to be greeted by four of Zarkon’s men tying him up and hoisting him away. Lance had felt completely helpless. He was in pjs, what could he do? Throw his bunny slipper at them? He should have been more prepared for an attack like this, he knew that. He buried his head in his pillow. His stomach growled, breaking through his inner ramblings.

 

“I could hear that stomach from down the hall!” A familiar voice said through the closed door. Lance sighed and got up, opening it.

“Hi, Coran.” 

“You didn’t come for dinner.” He said, holding a plate filled with food. 

“I wasn’t hungry.”

“But you clearly are now. Can I come in?” Lance shrugged, but moved aside to let him in. Coran placed the plate down on his side table and plopped down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him.

“I heard about what had happened during training today.” He started as Lance took a seat.

“What, did Keith complain to you about it?” Lance asked, trying to keep an edge to his voice. 

“No, Allura told me. Keith wasn’t at dinner to complain, if that’s what you think he’d even do.” Lance looked down at his hands.

“I messed up, Coran. Big time.”

“You did.” He groaned, falling back onto the bed.

“But so did Keith. You both hurt each other.”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Coran raised an eyebrow at the younger one.

“He didn’t? Then why are you sitting in your room moping like Hunk did when he found out there were no cheeseburgers on this ship? Whatever those are...” Lance groaned again.

“You know, Lance, it’s okay to be upset. What Keith said to you hurt. And I’m sure what you said to him hurt. I guarantee he’s just as upset as you are, maybe even more.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Lance asked.

“Perhaps. What it should make you feel is human. From what I’ve learned from all of you, is that humans hurt humans. But, you know how to work through those problems and come out with a stronger bond than before. It’s always hard to lose a member of the team, even if it is just temporary. It hurts. And I can tell it’s hurting you a lot, Lance. You didn’t just lose Shiro, you feel that you’ve also lost Keith.” He looked up at Coran.

“We’re...We’re supposed to be rivals. Ya know, Keith and Lance, at it again!”

“But it’s not just the rivalry you miss, is it?” Coran asked. He shook his head.

“I miss us goofing around in the lions. I miss us laughing with Hunk and Pidge about something stupid Shiro said. I miss us playing pranks on the other guys. I miss our inside jokes...Our conversations...I miss him.” Lance said quietly. 

“He’s still the same person you know him as. He just has a lot on his plate. He’s angry, like you are. He’s upset, like you are. He’s scared, just like you. Right now, he needs all the support he can get. We all do. In a situation like this, you need to keep each other grounded. And, contrary to what you say, you two aren’t rivals. You’re friends. Maybe even something closer than that. Either way, you two have a very special bond that won’t be broken. It can bend, twist, and pull, but never break. This is when you must come together, and build that bond to be even stronger to defeat whatever challenges come your way.” Coran finished. 

Lance stared at the ceiling once again. He always saw Keith as more than a rival. He just used that word because it made him laugh, and he loved the sound of it. In fact, he loved a lot of things about Keith. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, his hair (yes, even his hair), his personality, his charm...The list could go on and on. And frankly, Lance wasn’t opposed to naming every little thing he loved about him. Maybe that’s why he was so angry. 

He loved Keith, and he hurt someone he loved. 

 

He sat up, letting out a breath.

“I need to talk to him.” Coran stood up and nodded. 

“I figured you would say that. He’s in the training room.” 

“Thanks, Coran.” Lance said, giving him a quick hug. He grabbed his jacket off the corner of the bed and started to head out of his room.

“Oh, and Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever think that we don’t need you. That he doesn’t need you. We do.” 

 

\----

 

“They’re coming from the left!” Pidge yelled, swinging her bayard into another robot. Hunk charged at the four that were coming towards her, but quickly realized he was outnumbered.

“Keith! A little help!” He yelled.

“I’m a bit busy right now!” Keith said back, fighting off two other robots. 

“Man, I wish Lance was here...” Hunk said as the robots cornered him.

“Did somebody call for me?!” Lance yelled, entering the room and charging over to Hunk. He smiled a goofy smile at the other boy as he took down one of the robots. He spun around, taking down a second one, not missing a beat as he ran off to where Keith was.

“I really wish I had a large plate of spaghetti with extra meatballs right about now!” Hunk said, hoping another wish could come true. One of the robots swung at him, and he ducked.

“Okay okay that was a one time thing I get it!” He yelled, starting to fight the other robot.

Lance jumped over to Keith, who was fighting off two robots of his own. He watched for a moment. Keith’s moves were smooth, filled with a bit of grace and a lot of force. He couldn’t help but admire how easily he took down one of them, immediately moving on to another. This one wasn’t going down as swiftly, however. They went back and forth a few moments, both trying to get the upper hand, but the robot had won the battle momentarily. It punched him in the stomach, kicking him back and off his feet. Keith started to fall, but got in one last swing to take it out. He fell to the ground with a thud, his weapon flying out of his hands. All of a sudden, another training robot that was by Pidge started to run at the distracted paladin, who was reaching for it. Lance ran forwards, his weapon gripped tightly in his hand.

“Keith!” Pidge cried out, finishing off another one. 

“Wha-” Was all he could manage to get out before being greeted by not a robot’s sword, but a person’s back. He stared in shock as Lance blocked the sword from hitting him. He quickly knocked it out of the robot's hands and took it down, defeating the last one for the training sequence. 

“Oh I was so not ready for that...” Lance huffed, trying to catch his breath. He turned around to face the other boy.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah...” Keith said, just as breathless. Lance reached his hand out, and he took it in his, letting him help him up. They stared at each other, their hands still interlocked. Lance blushed slightly, his touch feeling as if it was burning a hole in his hand.

“Uhm, ya know what? All this training has worked up an appetite. Right Pidge?” Hunk said.

“No..? We just-”

“Have to get more food? If you insist! Let’s go and do that!” Hunk ran over and picked up the smaller girl, scooping her up in his large arms. She continued to protest as he rushed out the door, leaving the two alone. Keith snapped out of his daze, letting go of Lance’s hand and immediately walking away, heading over to pick up his bayard.

“I need to to talk to you.” Lance said, a bit louder than expected.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He grabbed his weapon, walking past him to get his jacket.

“Yeah, there is.” He ignored his words, snatching the jacket up. He walked towards the doorway, swinging it over his shoulder. Lance ran ahead of him, blocking his only exit.

“Keith.” He said. Keith crossed his arms and glanced around, looking anywhere but at him. 

“Please. Let me speak.” His voice grew soft, almost pleading for the other to listen to him. He finally looked at the slightly taller boy, but only for a moment.

“Okay.” He said, barely above a whisper. He walked over to one of the walls and leaned up against it. Lance followed, standing in front of him. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to gather up his thoughts. If he was going to apologize, he was going to do it right. 

“I know...I hurt you...” He paused.

“What I said...It was screwed up. Really, really screwed up. I was wrong. And I know...A simple apology won’t fix everything. But...It’s a start. So...I’m sorry. I’m so..so sorry.” Keith continued to stare at the floor, barely acknowledging him.

“Yeah, it’s whatever.” He said flatly. 

“Whatever?”

“Mhm. It’s fine. Can I go now?” Lance stared at him, a mixture of shock and anger coating his face. 

“N-No! You can’t go!” 

“What?! Why?!”

“That’s not it! I know it’s not fine! You’re lying to me!”

“I am not!” Keith pushed past him, making his way back to the exit. Lance reached out, grabbing him by the arm, stopping him. He snapped his head back, glaring.

“What else do you want from me, Lance?!” 

“To open up!” 

Keith’s hard expression dropped, falling to be almost childlike in nature. As if he was a toddler who was scorned for almost touching a hot plate. Lance sighed, letting go of his arm. His heart ached for the boy. That familiar feeling of helplessness crept back into his mind, but he shooed it it away, acting against his fight or flight response. 

“I know you’re angry. I know you’re hurting. I know you’re scared. I am too...But you can’t lock yourself away from us...From me..You’re going to have to open up...” 

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t know how.” Keith said, turning away from him. 

“Then let me show you.” He took in a breath.

"I miss Shiro. In fact, I miss him so much that I cried last night. I know, childish. But I couldn’t help it. I’m terrified that we’ll never see him again. I know we can get him back, and I know he can handle himself, but that nagging feeling of ‘what if’ never goes away. I blame myself for what happened. I know I shouldn’t, I did exactly what he told me to do. To run and tell you guys. To protect my team. But I still feel like I could have done something, anything more than just running away.” He paused, turning his attention to the ground.

“And you...You’re right. I don’t want you to be the leader of Voltron. I absolutely hate the thought of it. But it’s not because I don’t think you’re capable. Because you are. More than you even think. I just...I don’t want to lose you too, Keith. And I’m scared because I feel like I’m already starting to.” Lance finished. He was taken aback by the tears that started to prick at the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away quickly, clearing his throat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets awkwardly, fiddling around with the lining. The quiet felt as if it went on for hours, and regret filled Lance’s mind. Maybe he said too much. Maybe he came off a bit heavy. Maybe he had already lost him.

“I’m scared, too.” Keith finally spoke, his voice hushed. 

“What..?”

“I’m scared that Shiro won’t come home. I’m scared I’m not a good enough leader. I’m scared I’ll mess it all up.” He turned around, finally facing the other boy. Tears also crept into his eyes, and he struggled to keep them at bay. A few slipped down his cheeks, but no more than that.

“I’m scared...That I’ll lose myself, too.” He barely got the last word of his sentence out before two long arms were wrapped around him. Lance hugged him tightly, wishing he could squeeze all the worry and pain out of him forever. He wasn’t going to lose him, and he certainly wasn’t going to let him lose himself. Keith snuggled into the warm embrace, melting into his touch. A fire burned inside of him that he hadn’t felt before, as if Lance wasn’t just hugging his body, but his soul, too. He felt safe, a word he never thought he’d use during this whole situation. The word scared him a bit, but for once, he let his worries subside as he breathed in the sweet scent of comfort. Of safety. Of love.

 

Of Lance.

 

“I’m sorry I was such an asshole back there.” Lance said.

“No, no you weren’t the asshole. I’m the one who should be apologizing. And not just to you. Maybe I’m not leader material...” Lance pulled back from the hug and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stared deeply into his deep purple eyes.

“No, you are. You are so damn capable of leading Voltron and I literally couldn’t be more impressed by you. Yeah, you’re not perfect. You’ve got some things to learn. We all do. But that’s why we're all here for each other. We teach each other. And we’re gonna get him back together.”

“We will.” Keith said. He wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Lance or himself, but it seemed to have worked by the smile that grew across Lance’s face. He blushed, a small smile of his own appearing.

“So, I would say that you should go and apologize to the others, but they already heard you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Guys, I know you’re standing right next to the door!” Lance called out. Keith turned around to see Pidge’s head peeking out from around the corner. Allura’s popped out right after, then Coran’s. 

“How did you know we were out here?” Allura asked. 

“I could hear Hunk crying.” Hunk appeared next to them, clutching a tissue.

“It was just so beautiful...” He sniffled, blowing his nose into it. 

“Unbelievable.” Keith said, chuckling slightly. 

“Now that we’re all okay again, how about we head to the control room? I might’ve found the planet they’re holding Shiro on.” Coran said. The group exchanged nods, following him. Lance swung an arm around Keith as they walked, pulling him close. They stayed that way for the rest of the walk, only to be broken up by Keith’s hand finding Lance’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! See I told you it was okay at the end, I only made you suffer slightly. If you did, please, comment and leave kudos! I love love love reading them and I get all mushy when people like my work xD
> 
> And I know there wasn't a kiss, but this was kind of Keith and Lance discovering their attraction for each other, because I'm a sucker for that slow burn. Maybe I'll write more? I'm not sure. 
> 
> Also shoutout to my friend Diana who listened to me babble, even though she's never seen the show, and helped me through a couple of the spots I was stuck on. She's a real m8.


End file.
